Errare humanum est
by Myanmara Snape
Summary: der falsche Kuss zeigt folgen... Kapitel 3 -> SS/HG
1. Die Verwechslung

disclaimer. Alles, also wirklich alles gehört JKR. Außer der Storyline. Aber da sie schon so gierig ist und jede figur für sich beansprucht klaut sie mir das sicher auch noch... *g*

A/N: Also, eigentlich wollte ich an einer Challenge teilnehmen mit diesem thema. Es gab kaum weitere Vorgaben und alles wäre schön und gut, wenn...tja, wenn die Anforderung nicht höchstens 7 Seiten würde. Und ich bin jetzt schon bei 4. Und mit jedem Kapitel werden es mehr.Also, dachte ich das ich es euch gönne. Achso, das wird HG/SS. Wer nicht will solls lassen!

Read/Review

**Errare humanum est –Irren ist menschlich**

1. Kapitel: Der Stein wird ins Rollen gebracht

Es war Valentinstag. Und wie jedes Jahr sollte an diesem Abend ein Fest gefeiert werden. Aber dieses Jahr hatte es für drei Freunde eine besondere Bedeutung. Es war nicht nur, dass Voldemort ein Jahr besiegt war, es war auch das siebente Schuljahr von Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und natürlich dem Bezwinger Voldemorts, Harry Potter. Und damit war es das letzte Fest, das das Dreamteam auf Hogwarts feiern würde. Abgesehen natürlich vom Abschlussfest, aber das zählte ja nicht wirklich. 

In einigen Monaten also würde das Trio getrennte Wege gehen. Ron Weasley würde nach diesem Jahr eine Ausbildung zum Auror anfangen. Anfangs hatten alle gedacht Harry würde auch als Auror anfangen. Aber der vertrat den Standpunkt, dass er oft genug das Böse bekämpft hatte. Er würde Quidditch-Spieler werden. Und nachdem er mehrere lukrative Angebote bekommen hatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis er es offiziell machte. Hermine aber machte es wie sie es Jahre zuvor schon geplant und würde im Oktober anfangen zu studieren. Zaubersprüche. Erst hatte sie ja sogar mit Zaubertränken geliebäugelt, vor allem nachdem sie sich im magischen Krieg als Assistentin des Spions Snapes profiliert hatte. Aber dann hatte sie Zaubertränke am Jahresbeginn abgewählt um sich mehr den Sprüchen zuzuwenden. Aber natürlich studierte sie privat weiter, jeden Freitag in einer Studiengruppe unter Snapes Aufsicht, auf die es aber keine Noten gab.

Nachdem feststand, dass sich die Wege der drei so schnell trennen würden, hing das Trio noch öfter zusammen, um die restliche Zeit möglichst gemeinsam zu nutzen. Sie legten sich gegenseitig mit Vielsafttrankscherzen rein, besuchten zusammen Hogsmeade und Hagrid und verbrachten überhaupt einen Großteil ihrer Zeit zusammen. 

Und wegen dieser Tatsache saß Hermine hier. Sie hatte viel mehr Zeit als früher mit Ron verbracht. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie sich nichts dabei gedacht. Doch dann hatte er angefangen seltsame Gespräche mit ihr zu führen.

_Flashback:_

_Es war ein warmer Spätsommerabend. Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny saßen am See und beobachteten die untergehende Sonne. Harry und Ginny saßen etwas entfernt und betrachteten händchenhaltend den Sonnenuntergang. Hermine freute sich für die beiden. Sie waren wirklich ein süßes Paar._

_Dann räusperte sich Ron hinter ihr. „Ist es nicht schön, wie glücklich die beiden miteinander sind."_

_„Ja, sie sind für einander geschaffen. Ich hoffe sie bleiben für immer zusammen."_

_„Was? Die strebsame Hermine glaubt an die ewige Liebe?" Sie hörte ihn leise Lachen._

_Hermine errötete etwas. „Es passiert nicht jedem. Aber deswegen ist es nicht weniger wahr."_

_Ron erwiderte nur leise. „Sag mal, wenn du denkst deine wahre Liebe gefunden zu haben. Würdest du dann von ihm auch ein Zeichen von so etwas annehmen?"_

_„Ich weiß nicht genau was du für ein Zeichen meinst." Leise begannen Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf zu schrillen._

_„Na zum Beispiel einen Ring..." DING, DING, DING_

_Oh Gott, hatte Ron ihre Freundschaft für mehr gehalten? Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er für sie geschwärmt hatte. Aber sie hatte gehofft, er hätte begriffen, dass es eben nur eine Schwärmerei war._

_„Ähm Ron, natürlich ist so ein Zeichen etwas sehr schönes. Aber man sollte so etwas nur vergeben, wenn man sich wirklich aus dem tiefstem Grund seines Herzen sicher ist."_

_Und dann flüsterte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand „Und wie sicher ich bin."_

_In Hermine stieg Panik hoch._

_„Sag mal 'Mine, könntest du mal nächste Woche mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen. Nur wir beide und mich in die Merlin-Allee begleiten?"_

_Und da war der Punkt. Denn die Merlin-Allee war eine kurze Straße, in der es einige Wohnhäuser, aber nur zwei Geschäfte. Magotts magische Wäscherei und einen Juwelier. Und sie schätzte, dass er mit ihr nicht zur Wäscherei wollte._

_„Ähm Ron, das kommt etwas plötzlich. Ich schaue ob ich da Zeit habe, aber... aber...naja. Wir reden später drüber!" Und dann rannte sie fluchtartig in das Gryffindorquartier zurück._

_ Flashback-Ende_

Das war vor einer Woche gewesen. Seitdem hatte Hermine sich bemüht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das hatte auch ganz gut geklappt. Bis zu diesem Vormittag. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, als Ron zum Quidditch-Training ging. Er hatte es kein einziges Mal verpasst, seit er im fünften Schuljahr der Mannschaft beigetreten war.

Aber trotz seiner Eile übersah er sie nicht. Schnell rannte er zu ihr und zog sie zur Seite.

„Hermine es geht um unser Gespräch neulich. Könnten wir uns irgendwann während des Balles vorm Gewächshaus 3 treffen?"

Sie wollte gerade irgendeine Ausrede erfinden, als er schon von einem der Jäger gerufen wurde. Er ging schnell weg, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und rief ihr zu „Bis dann!"

************************************************************************  
  


Jetzt war sie also hier und wartete beim Gewächshaus auf Ron. Sie wartete also auf ihr Verhängnis. Denn wie sollte sie Ron begreiflich machen, dass sie von ihm nichts wollte ohne seine Gefühle zu verletzen und ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören?

Und wenn sie Ron so verletzte würde sich Harry auf seine Seite schlagen. Und dann wäre sie vollkommen alleine, wie zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres. Sie hatte sich zwar seitdem auch mit anderen angefreundet, aber Ron und Harry waren nun einmal ihre besten Freunde, denen sie alles anvertrauen konnte.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Und dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie durfte Ron nicht sagen, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht so stark waren wie er dachte. Sie musste es ihm einfach zeigen. Genau! Es war zwar ein bisschen verrückt, aber es schien eigentlich nur logisch. 

Sie musste ihn küssen. Im Ernst! Wenn er erkannte, dass ein Kuss zwischen ihnen sich anfühlen würde als würde man seine Tante küssen, dann würde er es einsehen.

Sie musste nur noch warten. Zum Glück sah das hier keiner, denn alle restlichen Schüler und Lehrer waren in der großen Halle. Dann würde auch niemand dieses kleine Problem bemerken und sie könnten weitermachen wie vorher, als wäre nichts passiert.

Dann hörte sie Schritte. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Person nicht erkennen, aber es konnte ja eigentlich nur Ron sein. Ihr fiel wieder einmal auf, wie sehr er gewachsen war in den letzten Jahren. Er war jetzt ebenso groß wie die meisten anderen Erwachsenen, die sie kannte (Obwohl er ja schon im zweiten Jahr so groß wie Flitwick war, aber das zählte nicht). Aber abgesehen davon war er immer noch dieser Teenager geblieben, der Streiche spielte und gerne scherzte.

Und wie unverkennbar seine Robe war. Denn er trug eine alte Festrobe seines Bruders Charlie auf. Und die war ihm viel zu groß, denn auch wenn er ein gut aussehender junger Mann geworden war, hatte er nicht die athletische Gestalt seines Bruders. Also war es keine Wunder, dass die Robe nicht passte und man kaum seine wahre Gestalt ausmachen konnte, wenn er sie anhatte. 

Sie musste lächeln. Sie wusste jetzt oder nie. Je eher sie ihm zeigte, dass das mit ihnen nichts werden konnte, desto besser.

Sie versteckte sich etwas um die Ecke. Ron war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt und hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung über ihren Angriff. 

Sie trat um die Ecke und küsste ihn.

Sie schien ihn tatsächlich überrascht zu haben, denn als sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste war sein Mund leicht geöffnet, wie zum schreien, oder um einen Zauber loszulassen. Sie nutzte den Moment und ließ ihre Zunge leicht hervor gleiten.

Wenn sie dachte er wäre überrascht hatte sie Recht. Aber sie war auch überrascht. 

Dieser Kuss...er war wie eine Explosion in ihrem Innern. Wie seine warmen Lippen auf ihren auflagen und ihre Zungen einen lustvollen Kampf ausführten. Der leichte Salzgeschmack seiner Lippen. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und auch er hielt sie umschlossen. Sie spürte seine starken Arme, die sie so sicher hielten, Und sie spürte wie sich ihre Brust an seinen harten Oberkörper rieb, nur durch einige Lagen Stoff getrennt. Ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten sich und ein kleines Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Das schien auch ihn anzuregen. Langsam streichte sein Arm ihren Rücken, was kleine Schauer verursachte, die ihren Rücken hinunterliefen. Sie drückte sich noch näher an ihn und wohl wissend, dass er sie hielt, begann sie ein Bein um ihn zu legen. Das erschien der richtige Moment ihre Freundschaft zu vertiefen...

Tief atmete sie den herben Geruch ein, der von ihm ausging. Seltsam, das war ihr vorher nie aufgefallen. Aber trotzdem schien ihr als hätte sie diesen Geruch unterlegt mit einem würzigen Aroma von Kräutern schon irgendwo unterbewusst wahrgenommen...

Doch die Hitze die sich zwischen ihren beiden Körpern ausbreitete verdrängte gleich darauf wieder jeden Gedanken.

Auf einmal wurde es um sie herum hell, was sie aber im Moment weniger interessierte. Erst als ihr Gegenüber schnell seine Arme zurückzog, kehrte sie in die Realität zurück. Wer störte sie verdammt noch mal während des erotischsten Erlebnisses ihres gesamten Lebens? 

„HERMINE!" Etwas verwirrt kam sie zu sich. War das nicht Rons Stimme? Sie drehte sich nach dem Verursacher um. Tatsächlich stand etwa 5 Meter von ihr entfernt Ron, an dessen Zauberstabende ein Licht leuchtete. Neben ihm stand Dumbledore.

Wenn das dort Ron war, wer war dann der Mann in ihren Armen?

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape.

„Mrs. Granger, besäßen sie die Freundlichkeit mich loszulassen? Ich schätze es übrigens nicht wirklich von Schülerinnen angefallen zu werden, wenn ich auf einem Kontrollgang bin."


	2. Zeugen

**2. Zeugen**

**A/N: **Und es geht weiter. 

Ich liebe meine Story! Egal ob ihr sie zu klischeemäßig, langweilig oder kitschig findet! Aber bisher hat noch keiner sowas gesagt... Aber ich freue mich natürlich auch über Lob. Sagt mir eure Meinung!

**********************************************************

Severus hatte bei diesem Valentinsball die schlechteste Laune seit Monaten. Wenn es etwas gab dass er noch mehr hasste als große feste, waren es große Feste aufgrund des Valentinstages. Aber er konnte sich diesmal nicht drücken, denn es war auch der Jubiläumstag des Sieges über Voldemort. Und er als Kämpfer an vorderster Stelle musste natürlich daran teilnehmen. Schließlich hatte er den Trank erfunden, mit dem Potter sich damals vor den Angriffen Voldemorts schützen konnte. Ohne diesen Trank hätte Harry hoffnungslos versagt. Aber Harry hatte den Trank gehabt, Voldemort besiegt, die Welt gerettet und seine Karriere als der Junge-der-alle-rettete begründet.

Natürlich war Severus auch froh das Voldemort besiegt war, aber zugleich war seine Lebensaufgabe abgeschlossen. Jetzt hatte sein Leben kein wirkliches Ziel mehr und anstatt jetzt über besseren Kampftränken zu suchen war Severus mit sich allein wenn er den Unterricht beendet hatte. Hier und da braute er Tränke für die Krankenstation, aber sein leben war nicht mehr so ausgefüllt wie früher. 

Theoretisch war er Ende 30, also in seinen besten Jahren, mit einer festen Anstellung, ein Held der Magierwelt und konnte sich in Frieden an eine Familienplanung wagen.

Praktisch hatte er mehr als genug Leid für drei Leben gesehen, war verbittert, rastlos und allein.

Und die Schüler wunderten sich warum er nicht dümmlich grinsend da saß und sich amüsierte. Na ja, ein paar wunderten sich. Der Rest war in Zungenakrobatik vertieft oder tanzte eng umschlungen. Manche Pärchen schafften sogar beides. Allen voran Mr. Potter und die kleine Weasley.

Irgendwann kam der Punkt wo es für ihn zuviel Glückseligkeit auf einem Haufen war.

Er verließ in bekannt schwungvoller Weise den Saal. Aber zurück in die stillen, einsamen Kerker wollte er noch nicht. Er musste sich erst aufbauen. Das würde am besten gelingen, wenn er ein paar Schülerpärchen aus den Büschen jagen würde.

Ja, beschloss er, dass würde ihm ein gewisses Maß an Genugtuung geben.

Besonders bei den Gewächshäusern trieben sie sich herum, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm zwei Pärchen zu finden. Das erste waren zwei Ravenclaws, die nach eine kurzen Überredung (‚Hören sie sofort auf, oder sie fliegen beide von der Schule') nachgaben. Aber das zweite Pärchen trug nicht gerade dazu bei seine Stimmung zu heben. Es war tatsächlich Neville Longbottom, mit einer Hufflepuff. Natürlich pfiff Severus sie zusammen, aber seine Stimmung war am Tiefpunkt. Sogar dieser Verlierer Longbottom hatte ein erfüllteres Leben als er.

Grübelnd ging er vor sich hin, als er auf einmal hörte wie jemand zum Sprung ansetzte. Im ersten Moment befürchtete er die Rache eines Todesessers und zog seinen Stab, aber wie überrascht war er als der tatsächliche ‚Angriff' erfolgte.

Es war ein Kuss gewesen, der alle seine Sinne vernebelte. Als diese junge Frau in seinen Armen lag, er spürte wie sie sich an ihn presste und ein erregendes Stöhnen von ihr kam schaltete sich sein Verstand völlig aus. Umso überraschter war er, als er beim Licht von Weasleys Stab entdeckte wer die Frau war.

Ron starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an. Es sah eben nicht gerade intelligent aus. Hermine ging auf ihn zu und gab Dumbledore ein Zeichen, dass sie erst mit Ron reden musste, obwohl sie auch von Dumbledore etwas rätselhaft angeschaut wurde.

Dumbledore bat Severus ihn ins Büro zu begleiten. Am Ausgang wandte er sich um. „Mrs. Granger, ich möchte sie bitten dann auch bald zu uns zu stoßen."

Hermine nickte.

Ron starrte immer noch etwas abwesend auf die Stelle, an der er gerade einen heißen Kuss zwischen seiner besten Freundin und dem meistgehassten Lehrer der Schule beobachtet hatte.

Hermine ahnte, dass sie so nicht zu einem klärenden Gespräch kommen würde und zog Ron weg. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

Dann ergriff Ron die Initiative. „Das war doch nicht echt? Das war doch bestimmt nur irgendein Schüler mit Vielsafttrank?!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry Ron. Es war definitiv der echte Snape."

„Warum zum Teufel hast du das gemacht? Bist du in Snape verknallt?"

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht der Grund."

Plötzlich blieb Ron stehen. Ihm kam eine Idee. „Ich bin schuld, nicht wahr?"

Hermine konnte nur noch nicken.

„Oh Hermine, ich wollte es dir schon viel früher erzählen, aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber das du deswegen Snape küssen würdest konnte ich ja nicht ahnen."

Jetzt war es an Hermine nichts zu verstehen.

„Ron, ich weiß nicht was du meinst." 

Ron starrte sie an. „Na, du hast doch Snape geküsst um dich an mir zu rächen, weil ich mit Mia Tannwell zusammen bin."

Jetzt begann Hermine doch tatsächlich zu grinsen. „Was? Das denkst du von mir? Oh Gott Ron, ich hab ihn geküsst, weil ich dachte du bist es. Ich wollte dir klar machen das zwischen uns nie etwas sein kann."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Na ja, das Reden über Ringe und ewige Liebe...und dann diese Einladung zu eine nächtliche Rendezvous..."

„Oh Gott, ich dachte so wie du reagierst hast wolltest du was von mir. Ich wollte mit dir für Mia einen Ring kaufen gehen, weil du als Frau doch was davon verstehst und Dumbledore wollte dir einen Zauber zeigen, dass du deine Hand nach Mias Vorbild umzaubern kannst, damit der Ring dann auch passt..."

Jetzt musste Hermine wirklich loslachen, als sie Rons bedrückte Mine sah.

„Ach Ron, wir sind schon zwei bescheuerte..."

Sie gingen weiter. 

„Und wie war es Snape zu küssen? Schleimig, eklig und grauenhaft?"

Hermine schaute Ron an. Ein unergründlicher Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.

„Überraschend."

Hätten sie besser geschaut wäre ihnen die Gestalt aufgefallen, in einem Gebüsch weiter oben. 

Aus dem Busch hörte man die Stimme Pansy Parkinsons. „Kommst du endlich? Es war deine Idee es hier draußen zu treiben! Mir ist kalt."

Draco erwiderte „Zieh dich wieder an, es gab eine Planänderung."


	3. Die Verschwörung

**A/N: **Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder. Es scheint da draußen tatsächlich Leute zu geben, die das mögen. *erstaunt-sei* Ich liebe euch! Und deswegen setz ich mich hier extra hin, nur damit ihr ein Kapitel kriegt. Außerdem hat mich mal wieder die Inspiration gefangen, durch die phantastischen Drei im Hintergrund. Probierts aus! Sie eignen sich vorzüglich für SS/HG fics!

ABBA- When I kissed the teacher

Berlin - Take my breath away

??? - dancing in the moonlight

Aber nun los!

**3. Die Verschwörung**

Nach einem langen Gespräch waren Ron und Hermine endlich vor dem Schloss angekommen. Hermine sagte Ron dass er nicht warten musste. Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte gerade zu Dumbledores Büro gehen als Ron sie nochmal rief.

"Hermine warte bitte nochmal!" Hermine seufzte und ging zurück zu Ron. Er war zwar ihr Freund, aber manchmal nervte er sie wirklich.

"Was ist denn Ron? Ich muss dringend zu Dumbledore! Ich möchte ja nicht von der Schule fliegen, nur weil wir hier Zeit vertrödeln. Ich hab doch inzwischen alles erklärt, oder?"

"Könntest du bitte verheimlichen, dass du eigentlich mich küssen wolltest? Ich liebe Mia wirklich und ich möchte nicht, dass die einen Grund hat eifersüchtig zu werden. sonst müsste ich ihr die Sache mit dem Ring erklären und es soll doch eine Überraschung werden. Bitte, bitte.!"

"Natürlich sage ich niemandem etwas, Ron. Aber, ich finde deine Sorge in dem Punkt unnötig. Dumbledore kann ich es doch eigentlich erzählen und eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor jedem in der Schule auf die Nase zu binden dass ich Snape geküsst habe!" Im Moment hatte sie wirklich andere Probleme!

In diesem Moment kam Mia aus der großen Halle und beobachtete möglichst unauffällig aber immer bereit einzugreifen ihren Ronnie-Schatz.

Ron gab sich daraufhin mit Hermines Antwort zufrieden und trollte sich zurück in die Arme seines Engels.

Hermine musste beim Anblick des dümmlichen Grinsen, das Ron auf den Lippen trug sobald Mia kam, innerlich kichern. Sie registrierte noch den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck Mias und dann ging sie möglichst schnell zu Dumbledore.

***********************************************************  


"Miss Granger, setzen sie sich doch."

Hermine folgte Dumbledores Anweisung, schlug aber indessen ein paar Plätzchen aus, von denen sie wusste, dass Hagrid sie für Dumbledore gebacken hatte.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft nicht in die hintere Ecke des Zimmers zu schauen aus der sie zwei dunkle Augen anfunkelten. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf die freundliche Stimme des alten Mannes.

"Miss Granger, eigentlich müsste ich Severus suspendieren und sie von der schule werfen, aber ich denke doch, dass sie das Recht haben, ihre Sicht der Dinge kundzutun."

Hermine war erschrocken. Was? Sie, die immer versucht hatte, sich nicht bei den leichtsinnigen und gefährlichen Aktionen ihrer Freunde einzubringen, sie, die immer krampfhaft versuchte alles zu lernen, sie sollte von der schule fliegen? Was sollte aus ihrer Karriere werden, was sollten ihre Eltern von ihr denken und wie sollte es weitergehen? Das durfte niemals passieren!

Aber, sie beruhigte sich, sie musste einfach die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Natürlich nicht alles, denn die ganze Story war etwas unglaubwürdig. Und Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu, er schien sowieso schon alles zu wissen. Somit war das alles mehr da um den verstörten Snape zu beruhigen. außerdem, wenn sie wirklich alles erzählte würde Snape wahrscheinlich einige fiese Bemerkungen in der Klasse fallen lassen, wodurch es keine Überraschung mehr für Mia würde. Denn sie konnte ihn wahrscheinlich kaum überzeugen es für Ron geheim zuhalten. Sie konnte schon seinen spitzen Kommentar hören: "Oh, natürlich werde ich alles tun, damit der junge Weasley ein harmonisches Liebesleben führt."

Nein, sie würde ihm eine einfache, schöne Erklärung liefern, sich eins, zwei Tage spöttische Bemerkungen anhören und dann würde alles vergessen sein.

"Ich habe Professor Snape aufgrund der Dunkelheit und des weiten Umhangs mit Ron verwechselt. Ich wollte ihn mit diesem Kuss überraschen."

Prof. Snape schaute etwas misstrauisch, schien aber diese Erklärung durchaus zu akzeptieren. 

Und Prof. Dumbledore... er zwinkerte ihr zu. Tatsächlich. Hermine wurde dadurch etwas verwirrt, aber sah es dann doch als gutes Zeichen an.

"Gut. Ich glaube ihnen. Sie können beide zurück auf den Ball. Ich für meinen Teil hatte genug Aufregung für heute."

Snape ging voraus durch die offene Tür.

Hermine ging hinter ihm. Typisch, dachte sie sich, keine Manieren.

Als Dumbledore die Tür schloss, raunte er ihr noch schnell etwas zu. Hermine war verblüfft. Der alte Mann schien es doch nicht begriffen zu haben, wie sie seinen letzten Worten entnahm.

_"Natürlich muss man auch beachten, dass sie durch den Gebrauch des Time-Turners faktisch schon über 18 sind, also für ihre Taten selbstverantwortlich. Und sie nehmen ja auch nicht an seinem direkten Unterricht teil... "_

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste das Alter sein.

*****************************************************************

Hermine trottete anderthalb Meter hinter Snape her. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig nicht zu beachten. Es ging auch gut bis sie an den Festsaal kamen. 

Snape blieb stehen und schaute sie maliziös an. Hermine blickte sich kurz um, ob er wirklich sie meinte. Scheinbar, denn außer ihnen war der Flur leer.

"Tja Miss Granger, es scheint so als ob ihr freund das mit der Treue nicht so genau nimmt. Wie lange waren sie nochmal im Büro? eine halbe Stunde?"

Snape fühlte allmählich eine Hochstimmung in sich, wie er sie zuletzt bei... beim Kuss empfunden hatte. er war darüber geschockt, zog sich aber zugleich an einem anderen Gedanken hoch. Er war heute wohl nicht der einzige der heute allein ins Bett gehen würde. ja, er sah genau vor sich wie die kleine Granger, obwohl, ehrlich gesagt war sie nicht mehr klein, diesem Weasley den Marsch blasen würde. Ja, er sah die Eifersuchtsszene genau vor sich. Vorhin bei dem Kuss hatte er ihr verborgenes Temperament gespürt und insgeheim würde ihn das Gesicht Weasleys mit einem knallroten Handabdruck den Unterricht etwas verschönern. er gab zu, dass er sich wie ein Kind darauf freute. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. er wartete. Nichts passierte. 

Hermine schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu ihrem Freund, der sich gerade leidenschaftlich mit einer Ravenclaw, Mia irgendwas küsste.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was gerade in Hermine vorging. 

Warum zum Teufel muss Snape das ausgerechnet jetzt sehen? Scheiße, er erwartet sicher irgendeine Reaktion von mir...

In diesem Moment wurden ihre Gedanken gerade von einer Horde lärmender Schüler durchbrochen. Es waren mehrere Häuser, selbst Slytherins _ und_ Gryffindors. Es musste um etwas wichtiges gehen, wenn sie sich zusammen taten. 

Die Gruppe stürmte, scheinbar angeführt von Draco Malfoy in ihre Richtung. "Da sind sie!"

In dem Moment erkannte Hermine, dass es tatsächlich um etwas wichtiges ging. Sie und Snape.

Verdammt, wie hatten die nur davon erfahren? Hatte vielleicht Ron? Unwahrscheinlich. Der war im Moment beschäftigt. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken, denn von allen Seiten wurde sie mit Fragen bestürmt. 

"Hast du wirklich Professor Snape geküsst?"

"Wie war es?"

"Bist du irgendwie krank?" war die Hauptfrage einiger besorgter Gryffindors.

Stumm sah sie zu Snape.

Der schaute immer noch abwechselnd auf Ron und sie. Schließlich stellte er die entscheidende Frage.

"Verdammt, Miss Granger was ist mit ihnen los? Und ich will jetzt etwas glaubhaftes hören!"

Hermine überlegte. Sollte sie jetzt alles erzählen? Sie hatte Ron versprochen dicht zu halten. Und sie hielt ihre Versprechen immer. Außerdem müsste sie diese Lüge höchstens eine Woche aufrecht erhalten, spätestens dann hätte Ron Mia den Ring gekauft und gegeben und dann wäre alles wie vorher. Aber sollte sie tatsächlich lügen?

Sie sah die fragenden Gesichter um sich herum. Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnern konnte stand sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht Harry, nicht Ron, sondern sie. Und zum ersten mal wurde sie mit etwas anderem in Verbindung gebracht als Büchern. Sogar mit einem Kuss. Viele der Jungs schienen sie erst jetzt mit so etwas in Verbindung zu bringen, obwohl sie schon länger zur Frau erblüht war.

Natürlich schmerzte das etwas, aber sie erkannte, dass jetzt ihre Chance war.

Snape wiederholte seine Frage.

Miss Granger hören sie mich? Was ist verdammt nochmal mit ihnen los?

Sie schaute ihn an. Tief in die dunklen, unergründlichen Augen.

"Sie haben recht Professor Snape. Es war alles nur ein Vorwand. Die Wahrheit ist:

ICH HABE MICH IN DICH VERLIEBT SEVERUS."

Es war eine Todesstille. Alle starrten sie an. Und dann tat Hermine noch etwas. Vor den Augen der Schüler, vor den Augen des gesamten Saales der sie interessiert musterte küsste sie ihn. Nur kurz, ganz flüchtig. Es reichte um einen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Sie rannte schnell in ihr Zimmer. Alle Augen wanderten zu Snape.

"Verschwindet!" Und dann zog er wie eine riesige Fledermaus in Richtung Slytherin ab.

Und dann schwoll das leise Wispern zu einem riesigen Schwall von Diskussionen an.

***********************************************************************

Hermine beglückwünschte sich zu ihrem Auftritt. Hoffentlich wusste Ron das zu würdigen.


	4. Unterschiedliche Lösungen

A/N: Was hab ich mir nur vorgenommen? Ich hab ihnen gerade mal eine Woche gegeben um ihre ewige Liebe zu finden. Und es ist nicht mal ein Ball dazwischen. *ängstlich-bin* Aber ich sorge dafür dass mindestens zweimal freiwillige Zaubertränke sind. *entschlossen-bin*. Irgendwie krieg ich dass schon hin.*verzweifel* *mit-Kopf-gegen-tischplatte-stoß* Allerdings drifte ich wohl wirklich in Humor ab. Das ist alles nur Nikkis schuld. *böse-guck* Sie beeinflusst mich zu stark. Böse Beta-Readerin!

Danke für die Reviews. Ihr hievt mich immer wieder hoch. Also vergesst nicht zu reviewn. Sonst muss ich echt verzweifeln.

Okay, dieses mal ist es nur ein kleiner Übergang. Aber damit leite ich zur weiteren Handlung, also lest weiter.

***************************************************

Severus war verwirrt. 

ICH HABE MICH IN DICH VERLIEBT SEVERUS.

Er hatte gewusst dass irgendwas mit der Granger nicht stimmte. Aber das? Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Obwohl, auf den Kuss war er auch nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Und das war auch gut so. Sonst hätte wirklich etwas gefehlt. Dieser Kuss... er war irgendwie.. .wow. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals einen solchen Kuss erhalten zu haben. Es war sowieso schon ewig her seit er das letzte mal geküsst worden ist. er war von sich selbst geschockt. 

Der Kuss einer verdammten, kleinen, nervigen Schülerin verunsicherte und erregte ihn gleichzeitig so sehr. Wenn das jemand erfahren würde... sein hart aufgearbeitetes Image vom bösartigen Ekel würde dahin schmelzen. Die Schüler würden erkennen dass er auch nur ein Mensch war. Und eventuell würde er ihnen durch diesen Fakt sympathischer werden. Er hatte Horrorvisionen. Kleine nervige Erstklässler die an seinem Umhang ziehen und ihn bitten Geschichten vorzulesen während sie Tränke brauen. Bekloppte Schüler, die ihm aus dem Hogwartszug zuwinken. Diverse Einladungen zu Hochzeiten und Jubiläen, auf denen er Reden hielt die alle mit dem Satz "als ... noch mein Schüler war" anfangen würden. Schreckliches Grauen! Der kalte Schweiß brach ihm aus. Der Kuss einer verdammten, kleinen, nervigen Schülerin...

Okay, wenn man es objektiv betrachtet, war sie nicht mehr klein, sie war nicht mehr so besserwisserisch und seine Schülerin war sie nicht mehr wirklich und selbst das nur noch ein paar Monate.

Danach würde er sie nie wieder sehen.

Oh, er wünschte er würde sie schon jetzt nicht mehr sehen. 

Genau. Die perfekte Lösung. Er würde sie nicht sehen. Basta. Er würde sie einfach ignorieren.

******************************** 

"Hermine was hast du da angestellt!" 

Ron schaute sie an. Hermine entging nicht, wie er nervös in ihrem Zimmer herumrannte, wie eine Schnecke auf LSD.

"Ich meine echt. Du gestehst Snape, diesem alten gefühllosen, überspanntem Ekel Snape, deine 'Liebe' ! Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Alle Gryffindors ´sitzen draußen und starren geschockt Löcher in die Luft. Ehrlich! Harry hat sogar aufgehört sich mit Ginny zu knutschen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er Ginny beruhigen sollte, sonst wäre er hier schon längst reingestürmt. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Er setzte seine großer-Bruder-Miene auf, die sonst nur zum Vorschein kam, wenn seine kleine Schwester und Harry es mal wieder ziemlich weit trieben.

Hermine versuchte sich zu verteidigen.

"Wieso hackst du hier auf mir rum? Ich hab nur versucht dir zu helfen! Und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, ohne deine Überraschung für Mia zu offenbaren. Eigentlich solltest du mir dankbar sein." Das mit der Beachtung durch die anderen wollte sie ihm lieber erstmal verheimlichen. 

Ron seufzte auf.

"Ich bin dir ja auch dankbar. aber musstest du ihn zum krönenden Abschluss auch noch küssen? Ich meine die Sache mit der Liebeserklärung war schon ziemlich heftig, aber jetzt auch noch der Kuss? Langsam könnte man denken, du findest Gefallen daran!"

Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzel quittierte.

"Hey Ron, ich denke doch das das jetzt mein Problem ist. Und überhaupt. Das ganze dauert doch nur bis wir nach Hogsmeade kommen und den Ring haben. Danach ist alles wieder beim alten."

Er sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an.

"Ja, aber Hermine. Das ist noch über eine Woche. Heute ist erst Donnerstag, und wir hatten wegen dem Valentinsfest frei. Deswegen ist dieses Wochenende auch nur am Sonntag frei. Das heißt, du musst diese ganze Show bis nächste Woche durchziehen. Und ehrlich gesagt, du hast dich bis jetzt nicht so als große Schauspielerin hervorgetan. Und du müsstest jetzt dafür sorgen, dass deine 'Liebe' eine Woche von allen geglaubt und zur Kenntnis genommen wird. Also, ich weiß nicht wie du das hinkriegen willst."

Aber Hermine ließ sich nicht von ihm verunsichern.

"Ron, es wird schon irgendwie gehen. Es wird doch nicht so schwer sein, eine Woche so zu tun, als ob ich total hin und weg von unserem 'ach-so-tollen' Zaubertranklehrer bin. So eine kleine Teenager-Verliebtheit zu spielen, also, dass ist bestimmt keine Herausforderung. Und das mit der Kenntnisnahme ist der einfachste Teil. Bestimmt macht Snape nächste Stunde schon irgendeinen seiner tollen Kommentare und dann muss ich einfach darauf eingehen. Punkt."

"Hermine, pass auf, du stellst dir das zu leicht vor. Wenn du das wirklich machen willst, nagut. Aber bitte. Bitte lass dir noch von irgendjemandem Tipps geben. Von mir aus kannst du ja so tun, als wolltest du Snape auf dich aufmerksam machen und bräuchtest Ratschläge."

Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Hermine überlegte. Vielleicht war die Idee mit den Ratschlägen garnicht mal so schlecht...

Morgen hatte sie Zaubertränke. Und sie würde dafür bereit sein. Irgendwie tat ihr Snape leid. Aber nur ein bisschen. 

Mit einem ungewohnt hinterhältigem Lächeln fing sie an zu planen.


End file.
